Just Maybe 2nd Season
by daddynaz
Summary: After venturing to their past in the 1st season, it's time to set it aside as Heero and Relena explore the fluffiness of the certain bond that they share.
1. Moving Forward

===============================================================  
Disclaimer: I don't own this anime  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Moving Forward  
  
[ ] Heero's thoughts

( ) Relena's thoughts

We really cant put our guards down for the sake of her safety. "They" haven't given up on eliminating her yet. Ever since the incident from the hotel, there were real sick shits that have been going on lately.  
  
According to Preventers studies, it's been confirmed that the enemy is a group of people with unique capabilities and equipped with vast resources.. These people don't act like terrorists because if they were they would act at least unexpected anytime and anywhere. These guys still leave untraceable notes in riddles just to warn us before hand they move for the kill.  
  
Though that is the case, it doesn't mean that we only counterattack everytime they would challenge us. There are still others that want her dead but only not as uncanny as these guys. That means there is no rest for the wounded.  
  
One thing that I noticed about them is that they don't do their jobs on a constant duration. It may take them days, weeks or months to move again. If it's seems that they take their time planning their next move again. Professionals need patience as well.  
  
Their previous attempt was 3 days ago. We got another note from them prior to that. It was in riddles so it got us thinking to decode it. One of the lines stated, "Within the circle's center stage, the gust serves as the sword and cut through deep."  
  
It turns out that she was supposed to be a guest in a fundraiser concert and give a short speech for the audience. The building is an open- air circular dome with seats arranged like bleachers in a stadium. The stage is set right down the middle.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Knowing those facts, we were able to guess a piece of the riddle but I, myself couldn't think of the part "the gust serves as the sword". But thanks to Quatre's knowledge of science and history, it gave us a hunch of what that piece of the riddle mean. Being a great tactician himself he requested the cooperation of the airforce while he ordered me to go to her as fast as I could.  
  
According to him, a forceful wind can be trapped inside an open-air circular or cylindrical structure. The entrapped air will then search for an exit before it settles but before it disperses, it will create a powerful vacuum inside and the center of the structure shall be the main focal point by the wind strong enough to rip you to shreds.  
  
But to create a powerful wind to do that, it takes a sonic boom from a speeding jet plane going on Mach 2 atleast. As predicted, a flying cruiser was reported and it seems to be in a real hurry getting to where she was at that time. The airforce added that it is an unmanned flight vehicle, enough to figure out that it was they all along.  
  
But the sonic boom reached the building and indeed caused a vacuum. It made the whole crowd hold on to their seats as the violent wind encircled the place. I managed to get there in time and I was able to drag her on the ground with me after I sprung to leap to her rescue. The whole stage was trashed not to mention every hair of each person in there but fortunately nobody got hurt.  
  
All and all, we were able to fail them again. I for one am able to say that we all agree that there is no political power behind the accidents. Why would somebody order such radicals to make their attempts noticeable, treat it like it's a game and take their time on achieving the goal? And if there is a political power pulling the strings then this one surely is twisted.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Right now she is doing fine and looks like she forgot everything that had happened days ago. She seems feel more secured whenever its me beside her. Even though I was not ordered to, I am currently standing guard while she is here at her home. She gave herself a few days vacation with nothing but her survival to worry about.  
  
So here I am so early in the morning, drinking my cup of mocha java and reading the Sunday paper. Then she joined me on the table with a few mail on her hands. She sat down not so far away from me and began browsing for some letters. I think it's safe for her to do that.  
  
"Hello, what is this? A letter for me from St. Gabriel?" she said in surprise  
  
"What does it say?" I took another sip  
  
She took the letter opener and cut the envelope and removed the content and folded the paper open with her slender fingers. She let her eyes move from left to right as she reads every word of the message.  
  
"It says here that I am invited for our class reunion being held this Wednesday at the St. Gabriel Academy."  
  
"You should come. You can see your old friends."  
  
"Well I really do miss them a lot and it's been so long since I last saw them. Maybe I should. You'll be coming too of course."  
  
[What?]  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You got the same letter from the academy, Heero."  
  
I took the letter from her and I actually read whom it is addressed to and it says my name. I laid down my cup and read the letter as well. Something is not right here. How did this letter got here when I deleted every shred of my personal profile in their files? And why would I even make the address here at Relena's place?  
  
[How the hell this got here in the first place?]  
May I ask how this letter reached all the way here?  
  
"Well, the people in charge of the whole things were our former classmates. They managed to got in touch with me about the plan and asked where can they send my invitation."  
  
[That doesn't answer my question.]  
"And?"  
  
"Well, they haven't forgot about you as a matter of fact so they asked me if I know where to get you. To save them the trouble, I said that they could send yours with the same address as mine. They did ask a lot of questions though."  
  
[Let me guess, that we are living together?]  
"Oh? Like what?"  
  
"Look, I just told them that you are moving from place to place and I might have a better chance of finding and giving the invitation to you."  
  
[Better check if this is legit]  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Uh huh. But then of course there is the possibility of you might ripping the invitation in my face again."  
  
[Sarcasm!]  
"Very funny."  
  
"Say Heero, they also mentioned to me that those guys are also the ones making sure the preparations are going smoothly. Can we go there tomorrow and help them out?"  
  
[I don't know]  
"Let me make some checking first, we just can't decide immediately."  
  
"Oh c'mon Heero, It's just a reunion party. It's not my birthday or anything."  
  
[Again, Sarcasm!]  
"Fine. We will go first thin in the morning. For a girl, you sure do can produce multiple sarcasms."  
  
She stood up from her seat and walked to where I am sitting. I just sat there and watch her move closer and then I felt two graceful arms surround me as she stopped right behind of my chair, while I took my cup again and laid my lips for another sip.  
  
"Nah, I'm just screwing with ya"  
  
[How would you like the taste mocha java on your lips from mine?]  
"Hmp. You're still not off the hook from your little "story-telling" missy."  
  
"Would you drop it already? It's not my fault Duo recorded everything and gave the others copies. I didn't tell him to do that."  
  
===============================================================  
  
We went to the academy Monday morning. Thankfully no freak accidents happened during the trip and also she behaved like she always does as the Vice Foreign Minister. I would always walk behind her but she notices this when I purposely let her lead the way but she would always insist that I should walk beside her.  
  
We arrived at the academy's gates and she's surprised that the school has gradually rebuilt itself after the OZ attack the last time I was here. We walked with me falling behind again, to see those "former classmates" of ours. I wouldn't actually call them that because quite frankly, I only stayed here for only a few days and I certainly didn't cared much socializing with the others.  
  
Besides the fact that I am looking after her, I don't know what the hell am I doing here. Well at least by going here I might actually see her be the normal Relena along with her friends. She might actually get the R&R to forget momentarily all of the worries she's encountering. I want her to enjoy as much as she can on this vacation she is having.  
  
We saw atleast ten people who are arranging props at the main hall. I guess she recognizes these people judging by seeing her running to them and them looking so glad to see her doing the same. I just let her take their time with their girl talk of catching up.  
  
I just stand here looking around the progress of the preparations. It would have been better if they let the staff do all of these things, or at least some others would help because it is such a big room. But I figured nobody else would on account of there is no class this season.  
  
Relena then realized that I am with her so she called me to get to the gathered crowd and say hello. I do say that they all look familiar to me but I don't exactly remember what to call each and every one of them. That would be rude so I guess a simple "Nice to meet you guys again" would be sufficient.  
  
I can tell that they are indeed surprised to see me there, not to mention ready to offer my services to lend them a hand. But before they could ask me more questions, Relena told them why we came two days early. It's either I stay there at my spot and talk to them or I stay silent and just help.  
  
After she insisted on helping with the preparations, my first assignment is to help other guys with the tables and chairs while the girls would go finish cleaning up. They would have made most of their work done if they would just stop giggling and blabbing. But she is also doing the same so I guess it's okay for me and just stay stoic. I think they kinda noticed that we don't stay far apart from each other.  
  
They were planning to go and fool around after this thing is finished. But everytime they would ask Relena about going out later, she would look at me as if she is asking for permission. She really doesn't have to look at me when they mention different places to go just to seek my approval. I already decided that I want her to have her fun and me just keeping an eye on her. Apparently she also keeps hers on me as they kinda noticed that we keep eye contact every once in a while.  
  
The ladder was not needed anymore and the preparations are almost complete. I volunteered to take it back from whence it came while she let herself to go with me and walk me to the storehouse. They all just grin while looking at us but I wont grant them the satisfaction of hoping to see what may happen, so rather than reject her offer I just made the same old expressionless face and just walked away carrying the big ladder. To her that's an affirmative so she catches up after all.  
  
"Heero, how come you're acting so edgy today?"  
  
[I'm not edgy]  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Nothing. I think that you are worried that they might be a rumor that we are getting too close with each other?"  
  
[Gee, you think?]  
"It's not like you to wonder those kind of things. The very same rumor has already spread back at the headquarters thanks to that fool and his recorder."  
  
"Well I suppose you're right. I should have gotten use to it already. I can tell that they wanted to ask me questions about you though."  
  
[Oh no... not again]  
"You're not planning to do what I think you're planning to do, are you?"  
  
"Don't be silly, Heero. I wont go through that again. I promised that I wont do it if it's not really necessary. Besides, I don't want to blow your cover. It would be dangerous for them to know too much and I should know."  
  
[Better believe it]  
"Then what did you girls chatting about earlier? I thought you might have already said something."  
  
Before she could answer, we stopped in front of shed and she opened the door. The storehouse is full of equipment, supplies and tools for every school clubs and gym. She pointed me where I should place it and I just let it stand at the said spot.  
  
"We just talk about sorts of stuff like what are the others are doing currently. Most of the talk was about my job."  
  
[That would be understandable]  
"C'mon. Lets go back.  
  
"You know, it's still evident that you are being unsociable to them again."  
  
[Was it that obvious?]  
"I know."  
  
"Heero please, don't be like that on Wednesday."  
  
[I wasn't expecting an invitation for a reunion in the first place]  
"I would still go there to accompany you, wouldn't I"  
  
"Ya as my bodyguard, you are. Regardless of your job, lighten up a little."  
  
[I resent that. I'm not that uptight.]  
"Hmm"  
  
"Look, I don't want them to find out that you're my bodyguard. I don't want to degrade your image in front of them. I want you to be there at the reunion as a fellow classmate and ofcourse a friend. I also don't want them to think that there is something going more or less between us."  
  
[Friend. Got'cha]  
"That's better for both of our sakes."  
  
As I jammed every word that she said inside my brain, I was startled as she skipped right in front of me and looked at me. Then she let her body slump against me with her arms surround my neck. She really could have picked a much suitable place to do this now.  
  
"Don't look at me like that Heero. I would rather like you to act like a friend more than a bodyguard for now. As far as the rumors are concern, I would insist to them that you're my friend. But to me..."  
  
She raised herself by a couple of inches as she tries to stand up tiptoed. Simultaneously, I allowed myself to lower my head as she drags it down a bit. She placed her lips as close as it can get to my left ear. She still scent great after all that work, intoxicating me as my nose breathes in her blonde hair tied up in a pink bandanna. Then I felt soft air brushing over my earlobe as she whispers some words ever so gently.  
  
"... You're a very special friend."  
  
[I like strong women. They energize me.]  
"Do you think those gym mattresses are clean?"  
  
===============================================================  
  
After our little "alone" time in the storehouse, I decided that we should go back before the others really start thinking that there is something going on. By now they should have wrapped it up over there so I told her to go to them while I wait outside. I figured we might escape unnecessary issues if stay outside for a while.  
  
"Thank you again for helping us Relena. You really shouldn't have."  
  
"No Sheila, I told you I just couldn't wait to see you girls again."  
  
"It's such an honor being aided by the Vice Foreign Minister."  
  
"Tanya, please stop talking like that. I'm your friend before I came into position."  
  
"Well that aside, we are really shocked to see you come here with Heero. I mean what's goin' on with two of y'all?"  
  
"We can sense the tension between the both of y'all. Though he is damn fine but he still got his attitude goin' on. How could you even get close to the guy?"  
  
(At least they still remember him)  
"I don't know why y'all is acting like this. He's still our classmate more or less y'all. You know what am sayin' "  
  
"Uh huh... listen to her backing up his man."  
  
"Remember the time he ripped her invitation, we were there girlfriend."  
  
(Keepin' your rep this good is not easy, I tell you that Heero)  
"He aint my man, a'ight? I admit that he maybe rough around the edges at first glance and maybe he has attitude problems and sure maybe he have done that in front of my face but he is not all that bad once you really get to be his friend."  
  
"Well... he did grant Relena a dance back then before all hell broke loose."  
  
"Yeah. If you could have worn your dress if would have been perfect beginning to get the two y'all hooked up."  
  
(Ha! You don't even know the half of it girlfriend.)  
"You really think so?"  
  
"So... you really did just saw him and convince him to go to here with you?"  
  
"And gave his invitation with him not tearing it apart in front of your face?"  
  
(I kinda thought that he might)  
"Yes. And I was able to convince him tom go to the party as well. But I still doubt that he will be the shindig of the party."  
  
"You sure got a hold on the balls there, girl."  
  
"Hush yo' mouth. It's just how to show ya how our home girl here can handle even the toughest cookie like Heero."  
  
(By the balls huh? She really did put it so delicately)  
"Well the years have been friendly to him. He sure has grown after all this time."  
  
"She's right, girls. But we do miss the single life, don't we? It's just so strange that you're the only one who hasn't got a fiancé Relena."  
  
"Yeah. I thought that of all of us you would be the first one to get the knots tied. Aren't you really seeing someone?"  
  
(No but I am getting some piece of action every now and then)  
"Well... let's just say that my love life is a stand still due to my job description."  
  
"Say Relena, speaking of hunks, Jean Paul has been checking up on you quite a while now every since you got here."  
  
"She did gave her number right after he asked for it earlier too, just like that."  
  
(The guy who fenced against Heero?)  
"C'mon girls. All I did was just give my current number. It's no biggy."  
  
"Oh bet yo' butt it is. Have you seen how he looks at you? His eyes were all over you."  
"It's not a surprise because we all know he got the hots for Relena ever since back then. And the years didn't ignored her too, I mean check out your own curves."  
  
"Hey. You making me look like a piece of meat here with all of your flattery."  
  
"Relax girl. You the one who said that you're love life is a stand still. Maybe he might call you tonight and ask you out on a movie or something."  
  
"If he did Relena then give it a shot. Or maybe you are hang up on Heero."  
  
(Actually I still am.)  
"Well I'm not going to stay here much longer anyway. But let's just see what happens. Now let's get out of here."  
  
"So where do you girls wanna go now? The guys have already split."  
  
"Hey I heard from my cousin about this really good chick flick. We can go catch that then hit the mall for some intense shopping. I wanna get me some new threads for the party."  
  
(Oops! Heero!)  
"Um... listen y'all, I think I'll take a rain check on this one. I'm a little beat and I still got things some job related matters to attend to, if it's a'ight with y'all."  
  
"Oh Rei. I think you still have the juice to go all out tonight. But were cool."  
  
"Sheila's right. Say no more. We understand Relena. Maybe after the party you wont be ditchin' us."  
  
"Thanks Tanya."  
  
"Let's just get to the formalities already, shall we? Have a nice journey back home Vice Foreign Minister."  
  
"If Jean Paul indeed calls you tonight, please don't spare us the details Ms. Relena."  
  
"Ha ha ha. Fine I say. Be careful tonight."  
  
===============================================================  
  
(A/N: What the hell was that?  
  
Before I get started, the last chapter's title is called "T to the 4th Power Y". And if some of you are wondering what those suppose to mean, it means "Time To Talk To You". As you might notice, I removed the note saying "some events happen after Blind Target and Endless Waltz" because the following chapters after 13 wont contain much of H&R past official moments.  
  
And also as promised, I am crediting those names that reviewed the last chapter, the most numbers as of yet. I don't know where are the others who have read and reviewed my early chapters, though. I figured that they kinda got tired of my babbling and thought "why is this guy making the H&R's past such a big deal?" or something. Just kidding! I am truly grateful for ALL of the ones who have read the chapters, namely the ones that I am about to mention accordingly to the date they posted their reviews. Here is a little segment I call, "Montage Appreciation"  
  
Two-BitGortez says, "Keep up the good work"  
What can I say? This one has been supporting this story right from the beginning, chapter 2 rather, and I think of T-BG as one with a few words. Apparently he has the same review line to the other H&R stories here in FF.net and I seldom notice read something not so similar. But who is complaining? Thanks T-BG for being a mainstay!  
  
Hououza says, "If you can, do. If you don't have the time then I for one am happy to wait. You can always come back to it when you have more time. Till then whatever you decide to do that was an excellent chapter and I enjoyed it as well as the rest of this story very much. Good luck & best wishes, Hououza"  
I really don't know how to pronounce that signature name. But seriously, H seems to be always the second one to review after T-BG lately, thus considering H as a mainstay as well. H's first review was from chapter 8. In fact this one is not lost for words and keeps every end of the review with the signature name like it's a letter. But like T-BG, H has a one liner as well. Good luck and best wishes from me to you, too.  
  
SakuraXHimura says, "Awesome job...keep up the good work. I wouldn't worry about getting in trouble. I've already gotten in trouble for something I didn't do just because someone didn't like something I did and I just reposted it. So I wouldn't worry about it. Get another chapter out soon. :)"  
SXH first reviewed chapter 8 then went silent till chapter 13. I kinda got shocked to see a familiar signature name because lately its just TBG and H are the only ones posting. I am still glad that he didn't forget to check my story out again. I mean not all hardcore H&R fans are always browsing FF.net 24/7 anyway so I'm not in the position to say anything inappropriate. SXH seems to be caring person, I'll say.  
  
lan-yue says, "This is such a great chapter its so cute with four Gundam pilots sleeping on the floor and Heero and Relena cuddling you did a great job I so want to see a picture of the four Gundam pilots sleeping on floor with blankets Great story, great chapter keep it up (if there is further chapters that is )"  
Well l-y's review debuted on chapter 13. This one is a new name from my story's reviewer list. After I read the message, It made my belief that more people will post their feedbacks if I put more spice in H&R's moments together. Because basically, I noticed that most people don't appreciate the storyline with only them doing the "staring game". Chapters 6, 9, 11, 12 and 13 have more intimate moments, I agree to that and made a little hypothesis. So to check if I am correct, I'll continue as I can.  
  
Hikari-Kawai says, "hey...really cool!! Update soon, wanna know what will happen between those 2... lol... well, gotta go, cya...n keep with the good work, ur doing well... xo Hikari =.="  
If my Japanese serves me correctly, the signature means "Cute Light" or something. Anyhow, H-K started to review my story on chapter 12 and posted another compliment on chapter 13. If you can read H-K's posts you might think that this one is always on a hurry. Most H&R fans really like a little fluff and sugar in fics but it's really hard to make the two stay in character, namely the guy.  
  
To those readers, old or new, I just want to say that I appreciate ALL of you. I just made a promise to credit those people who might review my so-called "season finale". As far as the story is concern, the first 13 chapters are basically involve the past moments and I'm planning to make more of "assassin chasing/romantic cuddling" whether it's Heero or Relena or anybody for that matter is doing the narrating. I've watched a lot of detective flicks and also I know a handful of couples, who let's just say have different kinds of relationship stories that I've watched and heard and I'm not afraid to exploit any of them to get inspiration. As far as school is concern, I think you guys will understand the upcoming yet obvious circumstances. I got priorities too you know. See you in the next chapter soon! Consider yourselves appreciated.) 


	2. Not Involved

===============================================================  
Disclaimer: I don't own this anime  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Not Involved  
  
[ ] Heero's thoughts ( ) Relena's thoughts  
  
The two of us headed back to her estate right after she went ahead to see me at the gates before anybody could see her. Coming here together already started a spark of intrigue and if by chance they saw us it will rekindle that into another. And I thought that she came to see me to ask permission if she could go fool around with her friends to catch up some more but it seems I was wrong.  
  
It's not like us to be this secluded. We got a lot of issues going on right from the very moment I first came here at St. Gabriel. Although she couldn't just say that I was a Gundam Pilot before then became her bodyguard all of a sudden. Ofcourse questions will flood her how that came about all of a sudden, but I kind of don't want to risk another story telling.  
  
Am I ashamed of everything that has happened between us from the past? No I am not because we didn't do anything that was unjust. It's not healthy for innocent civilians to know way too much about people who have quite a history behind them, especially me. You have to trust them first, in this case, they are her friends and they aren't exactly a close acquaintance of mine.  
  
She did made changes out of me yes I may admit that. However, do they have to know in detail how she did it? I'll say this; her method involved a lot of courage and strength. If people want to be close to me, telling them that she went through a lot of death threats, mean glares and gun pointing as encouragements might get them scared or even keep their distance away from me.  
  
She doesn't want me to isolated all my life, I suppose. Maybe that's one of the reasons why she wants herself to be at my side. Well as far as that concept is concerned, I don't know any other girls that this close to me. It's not like I am planning to expand my playing field but I wont complain if she is the only girl that haves her way with me.  
  
Kind of think of it, she did say before that there are a lot of girls interested in me. I would have brushed of any girl who comes to me including her. In the other hand, it seems it's destiny for us to meet and it's fate that kept us from meeting each other. Well she did most of the effort finding me back then while her image lingered on my mind. There aren't a lot of girls who could get that kind of deal from anybody now, couldn't they?  
  
===============================================================  
  
(Whew, home at last)  
"I'll just take a shower, Heero. How about you?"  
  
[You don't want me join you, do you?]  
"I can take a shower all by myself thank you."  
  
(Smart-ass!)  
"I meant what are you going to do while I'm there?"  
  
[Gee I don't know. Maybe tire myself more?]  
"I'm just going to make a call first."  
  
(A call?)  
"Don't tell me some of the girls actually gave you their numbers."  
  
[I'll just come clean. I'm not on a mood to make her jealous today.]  
"Don't be ridiculous. I just want to contact headquarters."  
  
(Well you wont get any tonight if it's not.)  
"Alright then. Better be them than a girl."  
  
[Maybe I should have messed with her.]  
"Just go soak yourself in your tub already."  
  
===============================================================  
  
I walked to the living room to find the phone. I noticed that the phone is flashing the red light meaning that it's answering machine recorded some unanswered calls while we were out.  
  
Relena must be in the bathroom now so I might as well hear them. I'm obligated to anyway. I pressed the button so the machine could play back all recent calls for the past 12 hours.  
  
"You got Three Messages... 1:56 pm"  
  
"Hey Heero Ol' Buddy Ol' Pal! It's me. I know it's going to be you will hear this message first. I'm going to be crashing at the Princess's crib later to visit you guys. See ya there. And don't do anything naughty, okay?"  
  
[Oh Great! What the hell does he want now?]  
  
"...3:24 pm"  
  
"Hello Heero, it's Quatre. Duo said that he'd come there a lot later than expected. I don't know if he mentioned this to you but he is suppose to bring the latest Y.K.W. It's important so I decided to bring the Y.K.W. myself. Catch at 9'ish."  
  
[Quatre is coming with the latest Y.K.W. huh? So they have decided when to their next act.]  
  
"... 7: 18 pm"  
  
"Hi Relena. It's me Jean Paul...  
  
[Him?]  
  
"... I thought of giving you a call tonight after all but I guess you're haven't gotten home yet...  
  
[Hn...]  
  
"... Listen, Relena. About earlier, thank you for accepting my offer. I really am looking forward for us to get together tomorrow...  
  
[He's asked her out on a date?]  
  
"... I would be waiting at that place at that time, okay? Good evening Relena."  
  
[Oh, they have their own meeting place now?]  
  
===============================================================  
  
So when did that guy asked her out? He must have done it when I let her talk to her friends. He mentioned her name three times so casually. He must really be a close acquaintance.  
  
I knew this guy is planning something. I noticed he didn't take his eyes away from her ever since we got there. He hasn't done much work either. He just kept staring and grinning like that braided idiot. And when Braids puts a face like that, he's up to something.  
  
It's been a long time since I saw this guy. Quite frankly I didn't talked to him and in fact he didn't chat to me much either. I guess he still remember our little fencing match back then.  
  
===============================================================  
  
(Backtrack)  
  
Fencing Class. Every student put their skills against their sparring partners for the glory of the classic sport. From the changing room, two students walk together in full gear, stopped and faced each other. The two fencing partners who will spar with each other are Heero and Jean Paul. The latter just heard of the certain incident that took place the day after and decided to confront Heero, masking his intention to defend Relena's honor by out-playing Heero in a fencing session.  
  
"Hey Heero buddy... I hear you ripped up Relena's invitation yesterday, huh?" Jean Paul applies his wire mesh mask on. Heero stood in silence and refused to make eye contact.  
  
"Why did you something like that for?" Jean Paul said with a smirk on his face. He raised his epee, put his free hand behind his back and stood on his stance. Heero still chose to remain speechless as he puts on his mask in place.  
  
"I'm a classmate of hers so I'm kinda choked you treated her like that." After saying those words, Jean Paul swung his epee at Heero but was easily blocked.  
  
Jean Paul didn't stopped there as he continued to swung a series of swishes, trying to find an opening to score a hit over Heero but to no avail, Heero answered Jean Paul's swings by parrying each one. "Aren't you ashamed of yourself as a gentleman? Well?"  
  
Heero was fed up with his sparring partner's blabbing and sets his killer glare at him. He backed up that epee then thrust that hard, straight to Jean Paul. He saw Heero's move and tried to face the epee's point with his.  
  
Though the two points collided, Heero's momentum was too strong that his epee bent over so much that two thirds of his epee snapped, sending that piece swirling in mid air. But Heero didn't mind the damage as his thrust continued on its course, right through Jean Paul's mask.  
  
Jean Paul stared in shock and just stood there as his eyes narrowed blankly of what remains of Heero's epee, only an inch away from the bridge of his nose. Everybody else in that room halts and silence covered the entire area as the two ended in a climatic finish.  
  
Heero's grip of the handle loosened and let his epee dangle on Jean Paul's mask. He removed his headgear and looked at his partner with an ice- cold glare with eyebrows almost linking into one.  
  
"Tell me sooner next time. I'll give it to you instead of ripping it up." Heero finally let his monotone voice out. Jean Paul just fell on his behind as he watched Heero left the scene.  
  
Even though Heero's move maybe is arguably against the rules, Jean Paul might have won the match by disqualification. But to everybody who witnessed the whole thing, Heero walked away from the bout victorious.  
  
Heero one... Jean Paul nothing.  
  
(End of Backtrack)  
  
===============================================================  
  
I knew I should have done more than sticking that thing on his mask. But I suppose I might get in unnecessary trouble if I have done what I originally thought of doing.  
  
As her former classmate, his words may have been justified. Probably he thought of defending Relena's honor or something. After all, It was I who dared to stick it up to Relena's face, was entitled by the student body by such act. They all remember me as "The guy who ripped up Relena's invitation" aside from the most aloof, insensitive, mean and coldest guy in campus.  
  
As I look back from it all, perhaps what I did was out of line. Maybe a simple "No" or just by walking away from her would have been sufficient enough. I don't know what would happen if everybody else heard what I said to her afterwards.  
  
She's been reminding of that incident to me often to guilt trip me sometimes. Sometimes I wonder if she really ever did forgave me for that. I thought when she ripped my birthday card for her that we were even.  
  
No need to think of this now. Focus. Relena is in danger. Again.  
  
Should I allow her to go with that guy? Oh well... I'm not involved.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Ding Dong  
  
"That must be Quatre."  
  
I walked to the front door to see if the person rang the doorbell is indeed Preventer 4. I opened the door and saw the same old Quatre standing underneath the porch. He still wears those long sleeve pink shirt, purple vest and tan trousers underneath his velvet coat. Out of all five of us, this guy has style.  
  
Pink represents as you may have guessed: Love, hope, joy, authentic feelings, and happiness. This is easily recognizable in Quatre's behavior. His feelings are so genuine, so much so you can feel it. He bursts with tenderness and love, so much that he can perceive the feelings of others. That takes a pure heart.  
  
He tries sincerely to be friends with Trowa, he just knew that Trowa needed a friend, and to feel needed. He makes you feel good because when he sees you after a long absence, he makes you feel welcomed. Consider Duo at the Winner commerce, or when all the pilots were united on Peacemillion.  
  
His purplish vest denotes luck. Purple is a very lucky color. It symbolizes respect, nobility, and one who is rich and influential. Without much thought, we all know how rich Quatre is, and how he has the utmost respect from all the Magnuac Corps.  
  
Onto his tan trousers.... tan shows something optimistically rising out of despair. This is a trait of his as well; first he never gives up the optimism, yet he represents hope rising from the ashes as well. I put him in charge of the other pilots knowing that Quatre excelled in strategic maneuvers and bringing the Gundams together. Quatre of course, does exactly that.  
  
Though he maybe a colonial representative by his own right, he helps with some of the Preventers missions along side with us four. His membership is also included in the package for being a skillful ex-Gundam pilot.  
  
"Good evening Heero. You got my message?" he also still wears that smile of his.  
  
"Yeah. Come on in."  
  
He removed his coat and put the thing on the coat hanger as I scanned the outside before I closed the door seeing nothing but Quatre's car parked beside the house.  
  
"So you're also Miss Relena's butler now? Where is Pagan?"  
  
"The old man is unable to do her service at the moment. You got the goods?"  
  
"The Y.K.W.? It's with me."  
  
"Let's sit down and talk then."  
  
===============================================================  
  
"Heero, I heard the door bell. We have company?" Relena called from upstairs and gracefully steps down. She must have decided to dress up for the visitor I guess.  
  
"Good Evening Miss Relena." Quatre stood up from his seat and greeted her politely while I just read the documents he brought me.  
  
"Good evening too, Quatre. What a pleasant surprise." She sat down with us.  
  
"Didn't Heero tell you of my visit, Miss Relena?"  
  
"Apparently not. We just got here actually.  
  
"Where were you then?"  
  
"We were at St. Gabriel and helped out with the preparations for our class' upcoming batch reunion."  
  
"Oh yeah. I remember now. Heero was your classmate back then for a very short while."  
  
"So how are you doing lately?"  
  
"I'm just fine Ms. Relena, thanks for asking."  
  
"How's your colony doing? I hope your job as head of the Winner Corporation is not getting worse than mine."  
  
"Oh no. The colony is progressing as planned. I'm just taking a few days off myself just like you to rest up Ms. Relena. So I came here to see how you two are doing."  
  
"Don't worry Quatre. Heero hasn't planned on killing me."  
  
"You mean he is not sore about your story anymore?"  
  
"I'll get us some refreshments then. Relena, there's a message for you. You should check it right now." I said and stood up to go in the kitchen. I left the documents on the living room table face down and left.  
  
"Heero." She said my name and I stopped right there.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"You could just tell me the message." She said.  
  
[Are you serious?]  
"What?" I looked at her.  
  
"It would be easier for Ms. Relena if you do, Heero." Quatre backed her up.  
  
[It would be easier for her he said. Well it's easy for me, too. Blondie.]  
"Jean Paul called."  
  
"Jean Paul?" Quatre cocked his head in question but Relena's expression is better than his.  
  
(Oh Shit!)  
  
"He said thank you for accepting his offer to for you two to get together tomorrow and he'll be waiting for you at that place and that time."  
  
[Relena and JP sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Scratch that. Not if I got something to do about it first.]  
  
Mental note: Must make thorough profile check on that guy. Forget that.  
  
I'm not involved.  
  
===============================================================  
  
(A/N: This is kinda short. Well school got down on me so expect a delay for updates. I hope you still support this one.) 


	3. There She Goes

===============================================================  
Disclaimer: I don't own this anime  
  
Chapter Sixteen: There She Goes  
  
"So what the hell is going on here, Quatre?"  
  
"Somebody has asked Miss Relena right under Heero's nose, Duo."  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"You know when you put it that way, it makes it sound like it's wrong or something."  
  
"But dude, what the F are you still doing here?"  
  
"I'm in front of the computer, what does it look like?"  
  
"Are you sure that you are fine with her going out with somebody else, Heero?"  
  
"I decided to let her do what she wants to live her time off to the fullest."  
  
"That doesn't answer our question, buddy."  
  
"Then why are you browsing for Jean Paul's personal profile, then?"  
  
"Jean Paul?"  
  
"You remember, don't you Duo? He's the guy who had that fencing match with Heero years ago at St. Gabriel."  
  
"From Relena's story? That was the guy who has asked her out? Pretty bold of him, ain't he?"  
  
"I thought so, too."  
  
"Look I'm only browsing to know he's current background. He's clean."  
  
"Wait you were their classmate, too right? Wouldn't be better if you talked to the guy?"  
  
"C'mon Duo. We all know about Heero's point of view about socializing with other people."  
  
"You're right about that, Quatre."  
  
"Well be that as it may, he may be clean, Heero but that doesn't prove anything. We're not even sure that she is safe with the guy."  
  
"Yeah buddy. Long term crushes can drive a man do desperate things you know."  
  
"Are you saying that he might actually do something against her will?"  
  
"Well not really. But Heero – "  
  
"But nothing. I don't like the guy. Sure. But I don't think that he will do something that stupid on the first date. Besides she is smart and knows what to do if something happens."  
  
===============================================================  
  
Relena is already dressed up. Nothing out of the ordinary but she decided to wore something subtle to ensure to look like a normal girl going outside to meet a former classmate. White dress with a matching light pink hat and sandals should be enough to suit her concept.  
  
Still she couldn't believe that Heero hasn't done or said anything to prevent her from going. (And he calls himself a Preventer.) She thought to herself. She didn't expect Jean Paul to call that soon.  
  
At that time, she surely did agree to go out with him today. After all, what's wrong with two former classmates doing that anyway? Although it's still pretty evident that he still has a thing for her, or so her girlfriends say anyway.  
  
So what is wrong with Heero not saying against it? If Heero acted differently about it then she would say the previous reasoning and convince him that it's not a big deal. But still she feels kinda disappointed for Heero's lack of reaction on this matter.  
  
She didn't agree to go out with Jean Paul just to make him jealous or anything. She knows that doing so is wrong. She really don't need to offend Jean Paul's feelings and also just to prove a point to Heero for the sake of that twisted concept.  
  
It's not like she hasn't done something like this before. She had numerous lunch dates and dinner dates with a lot of influential people. As far as romantic dates are concern... well... she considers her walks in the park with Heero following behind is a date, sort of.  
  
She doesn't know how or why she looks differently in his eyes. When they get the time to be alone together, they show their interest on one another. He might initiate on letting himself pass out on her chest or she might initiate on sitting on the grass and leans on his sturdy back when he types away with his laptop.  
  
They get a lot of kicks for different actions to make the other feel the enjoyment being with each other. But Heero can be very hard to deal with sometimes. There are times that his attitude problem gets the best of him he acts bluntly or recklessly almost like she doesn't matter. In some occasions that he would put a blanket on her when she sleeps on her paperwork or carry her to bed gently while nuzzling her hair with his cheek.  
  
Talk about acting differently, he keeps on reading that document Quatre brought yesterday night. Perhaps there is something there that lingers on his mind. But what is that something even more important than her plans to go out with Jean Paul?  
  
When she went down the stairs, she noticed Quatre and Duo standing on her way. Duo came knocking on the door in 3 in the morning. She was to sleepy at that time to know what his purpose but the three present Preventers started talking immediately.  
  
"Are you ready to go miss Relena?" Quatre offered his hand to help her leave the stairs and she obliged at his sweet gesture.  
  
"Yes I am Quatre. Thank you."  
  
"You didn't bother to really dress up, princess. But I suppose that will do." Duo just smiled at her scanning her entire appearance.  
  
"I'm sorry for Heero's behavior Ms. Relena."  
  
"Don't worry Quatre. I got lots of shots of Heero's behavior like the rest of you guys. Besides, it is not like he did say or do anything wrong."  
  
"That is just it princess. He didn't say or do anything period."  
  
"Let's not go to that, Duo. Where is Heero by the way?"  
  
"Well he is still at the garden with his laptop, Ms. Relena. He's been there since this morning."  
  
"You know, I just don't get that guy sometimes. After all that you two have been through all these years, I was kinda hoping to see some sort of drama."  
  
"If you're thinking about him getting upset about this, I am also surprised that he is taking the matter so calmly. And I don't think he would go dramatic on me. It's not his cup of tea."  
  
"Well like Duo I am an avid supporter of both of you."  
  
"Yeah. If something rocks the Heero-Relena love boat, it's either were shaking it or were the coast guard on the look out."  
  
"Careful Duo. Heero is still sore at you about spreading those copies. And may I remind you that there is no love boat."  
  
"There is no love boat yet, princess."  
  
"You know usually he would punch a wall repeatedly until his knuckles bleed when a guy is being too casual with you, Ms. Relena. If we knew better, I would say that he is feeling kinda jealous."  
  
"Yeah. And I always end up cleaning his mess because some lazy guys that I know don't want any blood staining their hands anymore. Thinking him being cool about this makes it hard for us to predict."  
  
"Duo, we all agreed that the looser of rock-paper-scissors gets the privilege of cleaning after Heero's mess. It's not Trowa nor Wufei nor my fault that you always loose."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Guys I think I know when he is that upset. Who do you think wrap those bandages around his hands? Oh my! I'm going to be late."  
  
"Aren't you going to see Heero first?"  
  
"It's alright. He already knows that I am leaving the house anyway."  
  
===============================================================  
  
Duo and Quatre insisted that they would escort her to the meeting place in the car with her and promised not to cause trouble. At first she wasn't so sure but she agreed anyway on account of Quatre doing all the talking.  
  
Duo took the driver seat; Quatre has the front while Relena seats comfortably on the back of the car. She took a small glimpse of the window and looked at the garden to see if Heero is still there.  
To her surprise, she sees him also looking at the departing vehicle; and he gives her a small wave from his hand. She can't help but smile at his gesture but before she could wave back, the vehicle speeds up out off the clearing. And a few more minutes, the car is out his sight.  
  
She rose from her seat and let her head face the back window of the car. However, Duo and Quatre's eyes reflected on the front mirror as they see Relena's sudden action from the back. But unknown to her knowledge, those eyes were smiling.  
  
- - -  
  
(Backtrack)  
  
"It's not like you to just sit here while she is with somebody else?"  
  
"Yeah Man. Drop the Y.K.W. already and go stalk her or something."  
  
"The way you two are talking, it sounds like she actually likes that guy."  
  
"Well if you keep being silent all about it then she could actually might."  
  
"Dude, don't you care about her anymore?"  
  
"..."  
  
Heero shuts his laptop, laid it down and stood from the lawn. He turned around to look at his comrades with a stern look. Duo just grinned thinking that Heero might actually stop Relena while Quatre feels like it's better to take a few steps away from the soon to be crime scene.  
  
"I am the head of her security. I protect her from the utmost danger possible that might come on her way. That's my job. In fact I vowed to protect everything that is her before I even took this job." It's not the way he spoke his words but their subtlety is the thing that spooked them.  
  
"Heero..." both of them said gently in unison taking aback.  
  
"Right now we have the enemy's latest riddle meaning that they already come up with their next move. I can't afford to act as childish as you want me to be about her going out with another guy." Heero walked closer in front of the ex Gundam pilots who remain stagnant, He reached out and gave each a hand on top of their shoulders.  
  
"But be rest assured that I'll deal with everything as I see fit."  
  
"Heero!" now they said in unison gladly feeling that he is on to something.  
  
"I need to deal with this now however I want you two go on surveillance only."  
  
"You want us to spy on them? I'm up to it, man."  
  
"What made you change your mind, Heero?"  
  
"Nothing changed Quatre. I still want her to have fun and good memories without me ruining her plans on getting any."  
  
He took his hands back, walked to pick up his laptop and looked up at Relena's window. He saw her on her bathrobe and gave him a smile and waved at him a little before closing the drapes. Duo and Quatre looked at each other and giggled a little.  
  
"Preventer 02 ready for covert operations. We'll make sure that the target is out of trouble, even if that trouble is us." Duo made a mocking salute  
  
"Preventer 04 prepared for surveillance. May we know the cause of the said mission?" Quatre happily asked and stood straight.  
  
[You guys are watching way too much soap operas.]  
"I just don't trust the way he looks at her, that's all."

===============================================================  
  
(A/N: Dun Dun Duuuunnnn! I decided to put a little cliffhanger here. Hopefully I can put a new chapter soon if I'm lucky enough to have the time. On the mean while, I wish to the readers of my story to keep on reading each chapter. To the rest of you mainstays, your support is truly appreciated. I don't need to remind you how much. See y'all! 


	4. Steak Out

===============================================================  
Disclaimer: I don't own this anime  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Steak Out

- Somewhere -

"Are you with those amplifiers yet, Duo?"  
  
"Yep. Just put on the earpiece and enjoy the show from a safe distance."  
  
"I know what were doing is privacy violation but we are granting a request for a friend."  
  
"Say Quatre, I've been wondering."  
  
"What is it, Duo?"  
  
"I know we have gone through this already with Heero but why do you think that he wanted us to do this?"  
  
"You mean looking after Ms. Relena for him?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean usually it's him doing all of this while we wait as back ups. It's really weird that he didn't even give an argument about her appointment. You know, like all of the sudden he doesn't give that much care for her anymore."  
  
"Duo, I'm surprised at you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You should know better. Heero sent us here because he still cares for her. Remember he said that he wouldn't jeopardize her time enjoying her off, right?"  
  
"Right..."  
  
"Let's think of it this way. He doesn't like giving worries to her deliberately. And we have to admit; our real enemies are the ones who pose the greater threat than the guy meeting with Ms. Relena."  
  
"So he wants to be the main hero again by facing the top priority. But it would have been more interesting for us to watch if he would have forbidden her to go or some sort. Where's the fun with that?"===============================================================(Backtrack)  
  
Earlier at breakfast, The Vice Foreign Minister and the three Preventers are dining at the dining table. Through out the whole time Heero and Relena haven't spoke with each other but only made quick glances at each other. Duo and Quatre only sat and ate their food and stayed out of bay while they watch their other companions doing their little scene.  
  
The three of them already assembled at the dining room waiting for her to join them minutes ago. Duo and Quatre are used to Heero's unspeaking nature but ever since she sat with them, things got weird. The only words she gave so far was "Good Morning" and that greeting was for no one in particular but in general to those she sees at the moment.  
  
After Quatre laid out the events to Duo at early dawn, both of them just wished that silver ware or ceramics would fly at random. Though the thought is indeed radical, they already saw the two get in each other's nerves in the past. Most of their "arguments" involved awkward situations, unexplained plots, practical jokes, unwanted consequences and of course, their silly conjuring ways of making the other jealous.  
  
Finally the quietness of the dining table is broken by the lady's initiative. She doesn't want her day to start badly and neither as he. But he is usually not a morning person so you got to persuade him to talk. So it could be said that him not talking is just a agreeable habit.  
  
"I'm going to meet with somebody later, Heero." She didn't look at his face but to her plate. The two audiences didn't bother to move their head but they allowed their eyes to avert at the direction of the voice then averted them to the one addressed.  
  
"Alright." Not satisfied with his reply but seems whole enough, they averted their gaze to the girl who just took the bread knife. The man is just busy eating emptying his plate of pancakes and taking his time while she paused from doing anything.  
  
"He called me again last night. He confirmed the things that he planed for today. He said that he wants me to go watch that movie "She's so pretty" with him."  
  
"I see." He said then chomps a fork full of sliced pancakes.  
  
Sometimes his lack of conversation skills is really annoying. She doesn't understand why this issue got her riled up because apparently she didn't do or said anything wrong and so it seems that he is guilty of nothing either. Maybe she needs to be sure first. "Is that all you can say about this, Heero?"  
  
"You made the decision to go so let's not make a big deal out of it." He said before he takes a sip of his latte. "You're here to have fun and socialize, remember?"  
  
"And I suppose you have no intention of forbidding me to do something that I decided?"  
  
"If you're mind is made up then I'll comply with it. It's your decision."  
  
"So you don't care whomever I go out with, is that it?" she looked down and bit her lip. The two spectators just kept on munching on like they are actually watching a movie while eating popcorn. She didn't even yell those words; not showing any tone of hostility and neither was he naturally.  
  
He laid down his cup on the coaster and took his napkin and gently wipes of any stains off his lips. "That wasn't what I said." he said calmly.  
  
He is not this usually this generous for words when it comes to letting her do whatever it is outside her day plan. But since she is not at work right now, perhaps he really did loosen up his grip off her. "Um... Duo I think we are quite finished with our plates." Quatre smiled faintly at their braided companion.  
  
"Uh – yeah... do you guys need to be alone coz me and Quatre will just..." Duo is about to sit up but she waved her hand to them signaling them to stop from what they are about to do.  
  
"No. It's alright guys." Relena assured them. "I'll go. I need to prepare soon anyway. If anybody needs me I'll be upstairs."  
  
After that she gracefully dismissed herself and walk off straight out of the dining room. The two sat back on their seats as they just smiled at her and watch her leave. Heero on the other hand just took another drink out of his cup.(End of Backtrack) ==============================================================="Yeah I know. But whatever they decide on how they show their feelings for each other, let's just hope for the best and keep on supporting them."  
  
'I don't get how they operate their modern day relationship but I do tell you Quatre it's really quite fun watching them do their own style of bickering every once in a while."  
  
"I'll have to agree on that. Do you remember their big fight when he told her about the time when Heero was still attending to school and some girl gave him a sweet sixteen-birthday invitation?"  
  
"Do I? That was the time when Relena thought that Heero tore up that invitation just like he did the last time with hers but instead he joked and told Relena that he attended the damn party as the girl's escort."  
  
"Although it wasn't really a fight. She just gave him the longest silent treatment in history. She didn't even talk to us whenever Heero was with any of us five anywhere. I tell you, she really is a pacifist."  
  
"And Oh! You remembered that time that we partied and we got all wasted. You approached Relena and asked her if she wants to marry you. And you were all like 'fuck Heero and hook up with me instead'. Man, even if you've said it we still cant believe it."  
  
"C'mon Duo. We all know it was just the booze talking. And may I remind you that you guys took advantage at my current state at that time and talk me out of saying those to her. And I thought it would take me forever to lie to Rasheed about what happened next."  
  
"Well believe me, Heero's sucker punch packs a wallop. And that description comes from experience my friend. He doesn't do fisticuffs with comrades if it's not necessary. Or maybe that blow came from all of the booze Heero drunk?"  
  
"Well regardless, they still haven't announced it officially but there is something definitely there between them. In my opinion, they just say and do all of those crazy things at each other just to keep that 'mutual understanding' of their stay intact."  
  
"Yup. Be that as it may, I just wish things wont get ugly between them on the future, the way Heero is acting recently to say the least. He always has been the greatest hero out of the lot of us before and then. Now more than ever, he faces the fear of loosing her and he does most of the effort. Let's just see how a hero is rewarded."==============================================================="Hot Shot arrived at the restaurant early on purpose. He wanted to avoid the bulk of the lunch-hour crowd and to get a cozy corner booth for him and White Lady." Duo said while he eyes the man called Jean Paul from somewhere.  
  
"We'll only watch and listen from the raptors, 02. I already lied to White Lady trying to cover our butts out here and my conscience say that it wont rest if she finds us out.--------------------------Getting in touch with Relena was Relena's girlfriends' idea. During one of their recent chats yesterday, they broached the idea of Relena, who had recently gotten back from space, and him touching base and catching up. Admittedly, he was curious on to how she was and how the years had been treating her, but they summed it up pretty well in his frank, often brutal way of wisdom:  
  
(Backtrack... Yesterday, The preparations for the Reunion Party at St. Gabriel)  
  
'Look her up, Jean Paul. You could use some socializing like her. All you do is work, and you two always got along pretty well back then, so who knows? Besides, what's the worst that can happen?' Tanya said.  
  
'Let's see... Diss me off like she did on her birthday party when I said the word "Heero"?'  
  
'Silly. Are you still sore about that? And don't tell us you're not the least bit curious. AND don't tell us you never found Relena the least bit attractive." Sheila said while he replied with a leer.  
  
He hated it when they gang up on him like this.  
  
'Fine, so I found her attractive. But so what? You know me. I was never one to let my hormones do my thinking for me.' Jean Paul replied confidently.  
  
'Suuure.' Both girls responded and giggled.  
  
'OH MY GOD! You're acting like gossiping squealing high school girls.'  
  
'Oh don't give us all of y'all so called "insults". If y'all is going to be like that then what is the 411 of you checking up on our girl from head to toe a while ago, Mr. Man?'  
  
' C'mon Tanya. He already said that he digs. Him doin all that is the proof.'  
  
'All right, all right. Lemme go, I'll do it already!" Jean Paul said grudgingly. 'Just so you know, I am planning to call her tonight to ask her out tomorrow so I am way ahead of you girls.'  
  
'That's a good boy. Anyway... I'm just curious... why didn't the two of you ever hook up anyway? Look, you're both smart, your personalities complement each other, you and her were the respective alpha male and female of our class. So... I mean it just makes sense.' Sheila asked while curling her hair around.  
  
'Well she did became more absent minded since Mr. Personality was introduced to our class as a transfer student. And I thought sparks flew between the two of them but then again I was wrong to think otherwise.' Tanya replied.  
  
'See what I'm getting at? It's him again.'  
  
'Don't worry sporty. It was probably a high school crush or something like that. He is over there and it is pretty evident that he still is the guy we knew back then. Though they did strangely came here together, I haven't notice them getting close.'  
  
'Yeah Sheila is right. You might actually stand a chance.'(End of Backtrack)He could see that it took her only a second or two to spot his place upon entering the crowded first class restaurant. She started walking towards him... and they locked eyes.  
  
This was not exactly the Relena he remembered. This... woman coming towards him was... stunning. Sure, she had already been eye-catching back in junior high, but now...  
  
Jean Paul allowed his eyes to wander some more.  
  
Her goldilocks-colored tresses were as silk like he remembered from the day before, and she had worn them down today, nicely framing the delicate lines of her shoulders. The girlish figure she had in junior high had matured into a slender, well (ahem) proportioned one, wearing a simple, white translucent ensemble. She had the top few buttons undone on her shirt; giving his imagination a stir he was quite unprepared for.  
  
This is Relena!? Hey!  
  
He focused his eyes some more.  
  
Lordy, she's wearing a black brassiere. The shade's visible from under the shirt. He bit his tongue.  
  
Get your mind out of the gutter! Okay... relax. Focus on her face. That's it.  
  
He found himself staring at her lips.  
  
The eyes you fool! Look her in the eyes! And relax damn it! Be the Jean Paul she remembers! Levelheaded, smooth! Poker face, poker face...  
  
His body did as it was told this time.  
  
She still has those glamorous aquamarine eyes.  
  
Before he could deliberate it any further she was already there standing beside their table.  
  
"Hey there, stud, would you mind if we shared a table? There aren't any more seats available." She said to him engagingly.  
  
"It'd be my pleasure miss." He replied with a grin. He waved her to sit down right across him.  
  
"Please, have a seat, Vice Foreign Minister". She laughed and took her seat.  
  
"Anyway, you look good Relena."  
  
Idiot. You don't get brownie points for stating the obvious.  
  
"Likewise, Jean Paul."  
  
Heh. That's always a good thing.  
  
She grabbed a menu. "I'm famished. Sorry if I kept you waiting." She added.  
  
"No worries. Shall we order now?" He signaled to a waitress that they were ready to order.  
  
"So... you're here early?"  
  
"Well I have to. I need to shake off my bodyguards. I would like to dismiss them but my dad is their real boss so I can't really decide to go off being alone when I want to."  
  
"Bodyguards, huh? Don't get me started on bodyguards."  
  
"Oh really? You know what, I think it's a wonderful start for us to talk about something. Share the pain Relena."  
  
"Well being the Vice Foreign Minister is not a healthy job. There are people who come after me every once in a while so you could just imagine how bodyguards can be to ensure safety on their clients."  
  
"Oh of course. They can get as far as messing even your every day life style."  
  
"Even invasion of privacy. And by that I mean by reading then changing your work notes and schedules, checking every nook and cranny of your chambers and even decide who, where and when to meet."  
  
"Wow. Sounds troublesome. Mine don't give me that much trouble."  
  
"Mine does, Jean Paul. However I know they mean well."  
  
"Then tell me... how much fuss did it cost you to be here?"  
  
"To tell you the truth... I think I'm costing the fuss."(Backtrack... minutes after breakfast)Heero knocked twice on Relena's door. She recognized the gesture and hesitated to open it. After a couple of seconds she responded to the call and turned the doorknob. He looked at her and she hasn't started on getting ready yet. She let him step inside of the room and she sat sown on her bedside while he just stood there in front of her.  
  
"What is it, Heero?"  
  
"I'm not going to stay here that long so I'll just get right to it."  
  
"You're upset. I know."  
  
"It's not whether I am or I am not, Relena."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You see, because I believe that you are such a great woman, I also trust you for not doing or deciding on stupid things just jeopardize your personal welfare. In case some kind of uncertainties happens, it's us specially me will be there to get you out."  
  
"So you're going to trust me on this one, too? By going in a date with somebody I haven't talked for quite a while now?"  
  
"Relena, when I had to through our fencing match, that friend of yours tried to defend your honor in his own merit because of something I did that made you cry. Even though it didn't turned out as he expected how the match would end, I think I can say that he really is a good friend of yours."  
  
"Wow, Heero. Perhaps I should tell that to Jean Paul later because he –  
  
Heero bends over a little and placed his hands on her shoulders. He leans in closer until he lays his forehead to hers.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, Relena. As much as I want to do my own way of persuasion of you canceling this so called date of yours, I don't want to disrespect your decision. Though I want you to live up your time off, I can't say that it really doesn't bothers me a bit."

  
(You are so gay!)  
"Heero..."  
  
"So you better have listened to what I just said because I'm not usually this nice."  
  
(Either you're repressing something from me again or you just suck at jealousy this time around. Let's see how long you could play this game of yours, you big stupid softee.)  
"Heero... you're way too close on my face. Either kiss me or get it off mine."

(End of Backtrack)

===============================================================

(A/N: As always, school work is killing me. Here is the latest installment of my damn story. Read it and Rip! )


	5. Talk the Talk

===============================================================  
Disclaimer: I don't own this anime  
  
Chapter Five: Talk the Talk

Heero took off soon after left the state with Quatre and Duo. The blonde told him last night that he should ask more about the Y.K.W. Heero decided to go to the Lake Victoria Base where 03 is at.  
  
After the Colonial Wars of After Colony 195, the total disarmaments of mobile suits were abolished entirely. Bases and other infrastructures of OZ were reformed, demolished or handed down for better use. The Lake Victoria Base, which was OZ training grounds for new OZ soldiers, was reestablished by the Preventers as a breeder of new agents out of carefully selected individuals with great skills.  
  
With the act of Preventer Earth Lady Une to polish the talents of these people, Preventer 03 and 05 were given the responsibilities of supervising the potentials at their combat and covert operations. The search for potentials already ranged from Earth and certain Space Colonies.  
  
The Preventers act like the world police against certain dangers and new threats, planned to destabilize the peace between the Earth and the Space Colonies. Though the war was over there were still some political anomalies that desire such acts by masterminding plans to get rid of the main tapestries of peace.  
  
As a security measure, it was voted unanimously that the Preventers group shall provide the protection of such political individuals like the Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian and Head of the Winner Enterprises Quatre Raberba Winner. However, it was made clear by chiefs of the organization that the Preventers primary objectives were to know possible threats and learn dangers before hand out of their intelligence network, only to act if necessary.  
  
Heero arrived at the Lake Victoria base and approached the gate clearance. He presented his identification and approved immediately to come inside. He was asked to wait in the conference room while they inform Trowa Barton about Heero Yuy's visit.  
  
Through the whole trip, he didn't worry much about the Vice Foreign Minister's affairs at hand. He is certain that the two people he asked will surely keep her away from anything out of ordinary. Not a minute to soon, he stood from his seat as he sees Trowa walk through those doors.  
  
"Good Day Heero. What's up?" he asked his comrade with the same poker face that Heero uses.  
  
"Just came here to talk." He replied raising the Y.K.W. envelope above his shoulders.  
  
"Of course. Let's sit down."==============================================================="How's Wufei doing?"  
  
"Well he's doing just fine to say the least. He should be out back with the Potentials practicing their martial arts."  
  
"I mean how's he doing with the Potentials' heading the course?"  
  
"Oh that. There are some high strong and high maintenance people but each of us has our own way of disciplining them."  
  
Two cups of coffee on a coaster were put on the table as they sat down from both opposing ends. Heero placed the envelope in front of him then Trowa took it and got the document from inside.  
  
"So what's bring you here?"  
  
"I need to know more about this latest message from the enemy. The words here are very vague than usual."  
  
"Well, when I read the thing myself, I was pretty baffled, too."  
  
"Then it's useless to ask for your help as well, huh?"  
  
"No it's not like that Heero. But for now I can say that we haven't got a clue where it came from though."  
  
"So this piece of information's real source is still unknown, huh?"  
  
"Yes. It was remotely faxed to head quarters. When our agents traced the location of it, there was nothing there."  
  
"Figures. Our enemies are indeed cautious and thinks right ahead. It would be strange if they just left some clue other than their letters."  
  
"There is one other thing, Heero."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I know it's a little off the topic but I thought you're with Relena on her vacation?"  
  
(Oh No!)  
  
"Trowa, it's not really an off topic because it involves her generally. She is enjoying her day with her date as we speak." Heero shrugged.  
  
"Her date?"  
  
(Not you too)  
  
"Yeah. You heard it right." His voice sounds the same. Sounds like he doesn't care.  
  
"Who is it then?" Trowa continued on.  
  
(Must I really answer?)  
  
"You probably heard of him, the guy that I fenced with back at St. Gabriel."  
  
"And you're here miles away from her?" he still raved leaving a few details aside.  
  
(Just keep your cool)  
  
"Yeah." Heero takes a sip of his cup of coffee that was brought earlier.  
  
It's really hard to read Heero if he pretends not to care or doesn't care at all. But Trowa being the same stoic and poker faced person like him, pointing out the obvious is not really that hard. "I can't believe your putting so much trust on her."  
  
(But I don't trust the guy, Okay?)  
  
"I trust her judgment and instinct. But the way that you said it, you sound just like Duo and Quatre."  
  
"Oh? You mean they knew?"  
  
(Nothing escapes from those two.)  
  
"Quatre came to the estate last night then Duo. Unfortunately I could prevent the issue from reaching their ears. I thought that it's no big deal so I let it happen."  
  
"You mean the love of your life going out with somebody else is not a big deal?" he crooked a little smile.  
  
(Why is everybody keep asking if it's a big deal?)  
  
"Now you're exaggerating. She is not what you claim she is."  
  
"Alright. My bad. But I know you wouldn't let it like that, now would you?"  
  
Heero sighed faintly. He came for answers but he cant help but to think that he walked into another interview on a talk show again.  
  
(Their having a field day, I bet.)  
  
"I want those two to stop bugging me so I sent them to keep an eye on her so they can have more insight of the other side."  
  
"You got jealous but you don't want her to find you snooping around so you sent the two to do the spying on her, got it."  
  
(She's gotten used to me that she could smell me from behind following her within a mile radius.)  
  
"I only want them to prevent anything strange to happen to her without being noticed. But it does sounds a lot different when you say it.  
  
"Well it looks like you're having one of those fickle with Relena. Don't worry Heero. We all will get pass this like we always do."  
  
(Fickle? We will? Like we always do?)  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Trowa crossed his legs and placed his hands on the table. Heero just remain as he is with his cup on hand and waits for 03 to talk.  
  
"Me and the others, well... we find the "thing" between you and Relena very amusing."  
  
(What 'thing'?)  
  
"You guys find us funny?"  
  
"No. What I meant was that watching and being a part of one of your escapades is interesting. We really like to observe you guys unconsciously care for each other and still do crazy things to make the other feel upset to make that evident."  
  
(It's more funner to do those crazy things unconsciously, too. Very impromptu and real.)  
  
"I'm not really that nice, Trowa."  
  
"I'll say. Tell me Heero. How did she cross your mind years ago?"  
  
(To sum it up, a meeting on the beach gone wrong.)  
  
"To tell you the truth, she really didn't mattered. Order was to destroy OZ at any cost. I was more preoccupied about the ongoing war so I didn't gave much thought about her."  
  
"Oh... I see."  
  
(But now I think about it...)  
  
"However..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
(She always has this smile just for me...)  
  
"There are times that I let my imagination escape and keep saying her name and seeing her face out of nowhere."  
  
"She said the same things on her story."  
  
(She'd better.)  
  
"I know." He smiled and takes another sip.  
  
"Okay, how about this then... ever wonder why she is still single?"  
  
(Coz she loves messing with me.)  
  
"We all know that she has various suitors, Trowa. She can choose whoever she wants when she feels that it's okay to come to that point of life."  
  
"And how about you? Relena said that you were very popular with the ladies on your so-called school days. How come you hadn't hooked up yet?"  
  
(Coz I love messing with her.)  
  
"We had our priorities. I think you know the answer to that."  
  
"Right. Still, it surely would feel nice for a guy to be chased by a girl as possible as she can just to be closer to him, don't you think so?"  
  
He knew what Trowa meant by that remark. Thinking back, she really did made an effort to get to know him better... even if it did meant that she would put her life on risk.  
  
(Yeah did, didn't she? Maybe I could show my appreciation to her deed later.)  
  
"What she did was dangerous. I would have killed her."  
  
"But you never did, didn't you."  
  
(Yup. Cant live if did and Cant live if I didn't.)  
  
"It's just a matter of consequence, Trowa. We all got through a lot of changes."  
  
"All of those things you said are vital information, Heero. From Relena's story, we four triangulated the same thing. You want to know" Trowa took his cup and takes a sip.  
  
(She's all I got.)  
  
"We had our own assumptions, Trowa. I think I know the answer to that one."===============================================================(A/N: This one took so long. Sorry bout that. This one is pretty short because it's almost a pure dialogue. I've been doing that a lot lately. I've been seen accidentally by my chief editor of our campus newspaper writing the draft of this installment and I forked it over. I've told every detail about this here at FF.net. 48 hours later, I've been told that I should separate the first 13 chapters from the rest because it doesn't really have that much of momentum to continue the latter chapters, not to mention keeping my so-called "ongoing second season" in the same slot with the "first season". I followed the advice and now you can see that this is chapter 5 of the 2nd season of my story. I still need to do some adjustments to prevent violating FF.net legalities, though. So to those new people, if ever; are reading the second season, it wouldn't hurt to catch the first season. There are certain official H&R fluff there that are a must read for fans. To those guys who are the mainstays of my story, I really appreciate it. You know who you are. See you next chapter. Peace out!) 


End file.
